my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yabura Renai Hotel Assault
---- The Yabura Renai Hotel Assault (ス ヤブラ レネー ホテル アッソールト su yabura renee hoteru assooruto), also known as The East District Bombing (ス イアスト ディストリックト ボンビング su iasuto disutorikkuto bonbingu) is an attack conducted by the Japanese branch of the Black-Blood Triad during the events of the West District Bombings. The attack was planned out to eliminate five Pro-Heroes, all of whom were major targets of the criminal group. Synopsis 13:30 The Yabura Renai Hotel was holding a conference between eight heroes familiar with the east side of Musutafu; U.A. teachers Li Jie and Hana Kojima, Australian born Pro-Hero Steph Guinto and five other Pro-Heroes who had recently been investigating into the crime in the country related to triads. During a conference break, all heroes excluding Jie, Kojima and Guinto returned to their hotel rooms to refresh, as well as give time for the three heroes left to discuss other issues pertaining to U.A. High. During that time, members of the Black-Blood Triad had positioned themselves near the Pro-Heroes' rooms, disguised as staff members. At around 13:30, which was near the end of the conference break and the commence of the second half, an explosion occurred at the North East side of the hotel, destroying several rooms and sending pieces of brick and glass to rain down below. Smoke clouds began drifting into the sky as the nearly covered the East roof with grey. Two smaller explosions could be seen erupting from the higher points of the hotel, more notably two sides of the tower. Both attacks were able to kill hundreds of hotel staff and guests combined, as well as causing some of the upper levels to collapse due to the damaged supports. A third explosion was detonated in the middle of the building, which allowed more of the upper levels to collapse inward and kill even more civilians. Despite the building seemingly ready to cave in due to the amount of damage it sustained, two last explosions could be heard fulminating from both the front and the back of the building. Events of the West District Bombings had distracted most of any rescue service to come investigate as well as provide help during the attack; leaving very few police officers, firefighters and heroes to sort out the problem. Guy Guinto, the second in command of the Black-Blood Triad at the time, led a team compromised of him, Violetta Ivanov and several triad members and mercenaries to storm the ruins. All members were dressed in black clothing and gas masks to conceal their identities and from the smoke, all except Guy who was in his large Legate Armour. Under the impression that they were here to help, most of the public allowed them to enter without resistance. Heroes currently tending to the damage caused by the West District Bombings saw that there was no way they'd arrive at the Yabura Renai Hotel in time, leaving few but determined heroes and sidekicks capable of speed to arrive on the scene. However, Guy's party had blocked all lower level entrances as soon as they had arrived, preventing heroes to enter with mounds of rubble in their way, either moved by Guy or caused by the explosions. Survivors in the lower levels were quickly executed by the party in order to prevent any sort of eyewitness evidence of their actions. With Jie, Kojima and Guinto still left in the building, Jie was able to absorb most of the smoke whilst Kojima and Guntio tried to find a way out. Breaking through a weak wall on the side, both women were able to escape whilst Jie offered to remain and find survivors. Using his smoke abilities to make his way through and uncover the deceased bodies, of crushed, suffocated and shot victims; Li Jie found very little survivors whom he leads out to where Kojima and Guinto escaped earlier on. One last explosion was heard from one of the high levels, causing a small tremor throughout the building that caused more levels to collapse inwards, bringing further damage as well as taking most of the rooftop on the North East side of the building. The rubble that rained down to the outside had damaged some parts of the street as well as a few injured civilians who viewed the destruction. The heroes that had made it to the scene quickly evacuated the pedestrians before any further harm could come to them, leaving the whole ordeal to be viewed from far away. The damage done by the last notable explosion caused most of the exits to be blocked, as well manage to finish off any other survivor in the ruins who weren't Lie Jie, Kojima, or any of Guy's party with the exception of a few who had been crushed underneath a falling ceiling. 15:30 At some point, Li Jie and Hana Kojima were able to cross paths with Guy and his group, mistaking them for a rescue team. Going along with the two heroes' beliefs, Li Jie and Hana Kojima were escorted by the party towards the roof, seemingly looking for survivors when in actuality executing anyone they came across. Approaching a seemingly clear fire exit, the group ascended to the rooftops which were covered in a mist of grey smoke, which concealed both heroes' visions as well as some of Guy's original party members. Seeing as how this was the perfect moment to strike and kill the two heroes, Guy ordered his party to overpower both Jie and Kojima with the intent to kill. Although both Pro-Heroes didn't react until the last second, they were a match against the mercenaries and triad members that tried to fight them. Hana was able to freeze and knock her targets out while Li Jie simply used the smoke around the area to power his attack. Sooner or later, Guy joined the fight, facing off against Hana Kojima whilst Violetta was left to manage Li Jie. Proving a difficult match for the Pro-Heroes, Kojima's quirk didn't work on Guy since he was quirk-less and Violetta was able to match and overpower Li Jie's fighting capabilities. The short fight was concluded when Guy had slammed Hana's head into the ground, knocking her out as well as giving her head trauma. Li Jie suffered multiple cuts around his arms provided to him by Violetta's Shredder quirk. With both heroes incapacitated and weakened, Guy left a farewell gift as he threw Li Jie a small parcel before Violetta jumped onto his back and the two flew off with Guy's thrusters. A short analysis of the package made Li Jie throw the parcel immediately down a hole in the roof caused by the explosions from before; realising that it was another explosive. After a few seconds of silence, the package supposedly detonated, producing a much stronger and larger explosion than the ones that had happened before. Taking out a large chunk of the building and sending rubble to rain down outside, with some bits of debris even reaching some of the evacuated civilians. Li Jie and Hana Kojima were able to be retrieved just before the building collapsed by a couple of flight-capable heroes. Outcome As a result of the damage sustained during the explosions, what was left of the Yabura Renai Hotel was torn down, completely removing the building into a memorial honouring all that had died there. Even though there are hundreds of names carved into the memorial walls of the sit, there are speculated to be hundreds more that have not been recorded. Five distinct pillars stand in the middle of the memorial site, in recognition of the five heroes that had perished in the catastrophe. The attack has been recorded as one of deadliest attacks in the Age of Quirks, and has influenced the government as well as law-enforcing factions to upgrade the security of the nation. Even though the West District Bombings were disastrous in its own right, the attack has been a key event in the whole period. At first, the government labelled the Yabura Renai Hotel Assault as a terrorist attack that had nothing to do with the West District Bombings. But later on, during more investigation into the subject, mercenaries were involved in the incident, with very little evidence to pinpoint the blame onto the Black-Blood Triad. The Triad had disposed of five Pro-Heroes that had been investigating into their operations, allowing them to have the space they need in order to continue with their plans. Not long after the event, Guy killed his predecessor and became the new leader of the Japanese branch of the Black-Blood Triad. Hana's head injury had a noticeable effect on her quirk, as she was only able to now freeze twenty people with her quirk aside from freezing most of the people in her view. Li Jie's damage to his arms has forced him to wear bandages around his wrists all of the time because of Violetta's quirk. Both U.A. Teachers were able to get back to work after a few months of recovery, and holding the reputation of being the only survivors of the Yabura Renai Hotel Assault, along with Steph Guinto who had retreated earlier on. Category:Events